


floriography

by kurousagi



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurousagi/pseuds/kurousagi
Summary: A master's journey through their sacred mission alongside their loyal servants told in different perspectives. Each flower a new promise, a new meaning, and a new bond.Just some small drabbles centering on the theme of the language of flowers. Read at your own discretion, it's pretty tame. No Merlins were harmed in the making of these drabbles.





	floriography

 

**alstroemeria**

_devotion (n) love, loyalty, or enthusiasm for a person, activity, or cause_

 

The ocean is beautiful in its splendor and magic. The reflection of the waves against the open sky and the gentle lull as it crashes against the rocks at the bottom all but encompass a picture of peace.

At the edge stands a proud woman who reminisces about home. She thinks about many things such as the looming war on the horizon, and her different self who embodies the negative emotions she dares not acknowledge in fear of the truth behind fettered words. She thinks about home and her purpose, and the many shortcomings thereafter. Left to silently ponder, she is stuck between fixing a smile or forcing a smile as she hears footsteps approach from behind.

“How are you, Jeanne?”

The saint stops her thoughts in favor or addressing her new companion, amethyst colored eyes blinking to refocus on a single point. Her master stands beside her, a familiar sun hat extended for her to take. She smiles in gratitude as she accepts the accessory, fiddling with the rim in quiet unease.

“I am… relatively fine.” She isn’t lying per say but she knows she isn’t entirely truthful. Her masters knows, but decides it’s best not to pry. They instead focus their crystal clear gaze to the scene she was admiring moments before. The gentle image calms the French woman, reminds her that not everything was ash and dust and she wasn't walking on clouds. It soothes the flames that are forever burnt on her skin for a sin she never committed.

A chuckle breaks the gaze of admiration. “You’re doing that habit of yours where your lip quivers and your hands clench just a little too tightly on an object when you're thinking too hard about certain things. It’s okay to be unsure.” Her master’s words float like the air she breathes but no longer needs. It is permanent and she is transfixed. “It’s okay.” They repeat, turning to her with something akin to playful exasperation and fondness. “Because it’s my job to ease all your worries, and carry all your sufferings.” Jeanne is rewarded with a grin, all pearly white and bright. She is taken aback but she loves it nonetheless. There is a calm she feels akin to when she prays that can only be found in the comforts of her master.

She once served France, a symbolic figure of religious justice and retribution. Now she waves her flag for a single cause, the end to these transgressions upon a land she once called her own and to restore humanity to its rightful place.

"As you command." She whispers, compelled to kneel before her new found purpose. She understands that the burden her master bears is heavy yet they can stand tall and proud. She takes this weight and turns it into strength and when the sun has set, it is their own flag which they will wave in the face of adversary that will pierce all doubt. She need not be reminded any longer, her will unshakeable.

**Author's Note:**

> /nervously sweats) the fate series has always been an intimidating fandom to write for, hopefully my little addition to the community isn't as trash as I think it is, and hope you who is reading this right now enjoyed.


End file.
